


I Just Want to Steal You Innocence

by AllannaStone



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel fanfiction, Rosabella Swan FanFiction, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: J. B. B. March 10th, 1917. That was etched onto Rosabella's wrist since birth, her soulmark. Her own soulmate would have R. M. S. October 30th, 1992 on their wrist, in her handwriting. When she meets the Winter Soldier, she discovers dangerous secrets that weren’t meant to be discovered...





	1. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nineteen year old Rosabella Swan sprinted to keep up with her longer legged boss as they quickly made their way towards the car garage.

            _May 8 th, 2011_

           

            Nineteen year old Rosabella Swan sprinted to keep up with her long legged boss as they quickly made their way towards the car garage. The blue eyed brunette winced as she thought of the pain her feet would be in later- of all the days she had decided to wear her heels!

 

“Get in,” SHIELD director Nick Fury ordered his assistant, who wordlessly did as he ordered her to, throwing herself into the car as he climbed in following her.

 

The petite young woman settled herself in, having barely clicked her seatbelt on when the car went screeching out of the garage and towards the Heart of New York City- Times Square. She squeaked as she slid around on the seat a few inches before grounding herself by gripping the arm rests.

 

The ride seemed to last an eternity, but in reality was only about ten minutes long. The car came to a jolting stop and Fury exited the car, motioning for Rosabella to follow him. She did so, smoothing the front of her polka dotted swing dress with trembling hands as she forced herself to take a calming breath of air in, then out, she stepped out from the vehicle, forcing her face to wear a calm and confident mask as she trailed behinf the director.

 

“At ease, soldier!” Fury barked, and Rosabella saw what all the commotion was about- a tall, well built blond man with a confused look on his face was staring all around him in wonder. Rosabella wasn’t blind to the fact that several other black SUV’s had encircled them, making her feel nervous. It took everything she had not to start stroking her soulmark, a nervous tick she’d delevoped from an early age.

 

“Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but… we thought it would be best to break it to you slowly.”

 

“Break what?” the man asked, his eyes flickering between the director and Rosabella.

 

“You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years,” Fury explained bluntly as Rosabella eased out from behind her boss to give the blond a comforting smile.

 

“You gonna be okay?” she asked him softly as she took a step closer to him.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, scrubbing his face with his hand. “I just… I had a date.”


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait up Steve- I’ve got little legs!” Rosabella called out, breaking out into a heavy sprint to catch up with her longer legged friend.

            _March 21 st, 2014_

           

            “Wait up Steve- I’ve got little legs!” Rosabella called out, breaking out into a heavy sprint to catch up with her longer legged friend.

           

            “Sorry!” he apologized, doubling back to collect her, getting a dirty look in response. "Do you want a ride on my back?"

           

"Nah, I'm good running," she grinned, her smile not quite reaching her eyes as she bent down to touch her toes before stretching her arms up over her head.

           

The two friends were on their usual afternoon run, having just finished a late lunch at a local mom and pop diner a few blocks away from Steve’s apartment. The plan was to catch a late night movie before returning to his place for the night.

 

"What's that?" Steve's eyes were on Rosabella’s wrist. Her eyes widened and she was quick to cover the markings etched into the skin of her wrist, but not quick enough.

           

"It's my soulmark," she explained in a shy tone of voice. "He's probably dead by now."

           

"What makes you say that?" Steve's voice was a perfect mix of humor and worry as she showed him her wrist.

           

  1. **B. B. March 10th, 1917**



           

"Odd thing, isn't it? To think that I'm destined to love someone who's near a hundred years old!" It was her turn to chortle, not realizing the look that came over her friend's face.

           

"Why do you cover it up?" Steve asked her, letting go of her wrist and continuing their morning workout, only at a slow jog so that they could converse easier. "Back in the day, people who had a soulmark showed it off- it was something to be proud of."

           

She shrugged out an answer, saying, "I don't know why. Maybe because growing up, I had friends who didn't have a soulmark and I didn't want them to feel left out or anything." She paused before asking, "Did you know anyone who had a soulmark?"

 

Here, Steve paused, thinking his answer through carefully before deciding to go with the truth. Soulmarks were on public record nowadays, so she could look up a name and see if they truly did have one. If she did this and found out that he was lying, he would be in big trouble- the last thing he wanted to be was be on the recieivng end of her infamous temper.

           

"Bucky had one," he answered softly with a chuckle. "But I only saw it once or twice, believe it or not."

           

Luckily, Rosabella didn't question him, instead choosing to gently rub at her soulmark, a comforting tick she had developed early on in life.

           

"I know you must miss him," she whispered, pausing as a small group of children began racing over. "I Miss my parents.” Steve didn't get a chance to ask her what happened to them, instead getting hounded by kids, all asking excited questions at the speed of light.

           

Rosabella giggled as she stood off to the side, watching Steve interacting with the kids as though they were his own. A sudden though came into her mind- _he would make a great father_. She knew whoever the woman was that would catch his eye would be a lucky dame indeed.

           

"Is she your girlfriend?" a little girl asked, pointing a finger at Rosabella, who giggled at her innocent question. Steve made a face, answering her question with the single most disgusted expression he could muster up.

           

"She's like the little sister I never had," he told her.

           

"Sometimes, she sits on me," a chubby little boy piped up, glaring at his sister, who huffed and stomped her foot.

           

"You pinch my nose shut!" she whined, stomping her foot again and crossing her arms.

           

Steve couldn't help the laughter that rumbled from his chest as he gave them his best captain face.

           

"Fighting is not good," he gently told them before standing up. "I need to go, my friend is waiting for me!" He waved goodbye, slapping a few hands before jogging off to join Rosabella.

           

"You're really good with kids," she observed as they crossed the street to double back to his apartment to change and go to the movie cinema.

           

"It's just something I picked up in the 40's," Steve shrugged, ever modest.

           

Rosabella bumped her shoulder into his arm, making him chuckle and wrap an arm around her fondly.

           

"You shower first," he told her as they entered the lobby of his apartment, where there were a few teenage girls waiting to ambush him.

           

"I can never get used to them," Rosabella said, making a face as they quickly made a beeline for the elevator to ride it to the sixth floor.

           

Steve shrugged his shoulders, muttering "It comes with the territory," as he opened the door. Rosabella made a beeline for the bathroom, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts.

           

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged, dressed for the day in a swing dress with white polka dots and a sweater draped over her shoulders, her normally untamable curls in a French braid, and carrying her purse and heels in separate hands.

           

"Your turn," she grinned before sitting on the couch and beginning to do her makeup. As she was applying mascara, she heard a door open.

           

"It hadn't been five minutes, do you need me to-" She turned around and barely managed to suppress a shriek.


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve came bursting from the shower, his blonde hair plastered to his face and his shirt on backwards.

Steve came bursting from the shower, his blonde hair plastered to his face and his shirt on backwards.

 

"How did you get in here?" Rosabella asked, a hand clutching at her heart. "Sir?" she added in hastily as Nick Fury raised an eyebrow at her.

 

"I have a key," he explained simply, looking up at Steve, who skidded into the living room, breathing heavily.

 

"I don't remember giving you a key," Steve muttered, sitting down next to Rosabella, who automatically kicked off her heels and leaned forward, getting ready to hear out her boss.

 

"You really think I'd need one?" snorted the director before sobering up. "My wife kicked me out."

 

"Didn't know you were married," Steve muttered, glancing over at Rosabella and seeing the look on her face that screamed, _He's lying_.

           

"A lot of things you don't know about me," shrugged Fury as Steve opened a window for better light.

 

"I know, Nick," sighed Steve. "That's the problem."

 

Rosabella gasped loudly, making him whirl around and notice the injuries that the man had. Rosabella automatically stood and collected the first aid kit, kneeling before her boss to administrate first aid.

 

Fury brought his finger to his mouth, the universal signal for _be quiet_ before taking out his phone and typing something. He handed it to Steve, who read it.

 

**EARS EVERYWHERE**

 

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I have no place else to crash," Fury said, typing down another message.

 

**SHIELD COMPROMISED**

 

Rosabella felt his stomach tying in knots. If SHIELD was compromised, that meant the case she had been doggedly pursuing against her parents would have been exposed, as well.

 

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asked, trying to sound natural as Rosabella carefully bandaged up a cut on Fury's face.

 

**JUST THE THREE OF US**

 

"Just…" Fury winced as she sprayed alcohol onto a gasp on his arm, murmuring soft apologizes to her boss in the process. "My friends."

 

"Is that what we are?" Steve asked dryly.

 

"That's up to you," Fury said before three shots sounded off in quick succession. Rosabella screamed as he collapsed, clutching at her shoulder as her blood began to stain her dress.

 

Steve jumped up and dragged Fury into another room, collecting a flash drive from the SHIELD director before he passed out.

 

"Rosabella!" he called out and she appeared in the doorway, shaking and swaying as she struggled to remain conscious.

 

Just then, the sound of someone breaking into the apartment reached their ears and Steve pulled Rosabella behind him protectively as his pretty blonde neighbor entered with a gun drawn. For a moment, the petite blue eyed young woman wondered if she was going to die.

 

"Captain Rogers?" she asked, lowering her weapon. "Captain, I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD Special Service."

 

"Kate?" Steve asked, confused as Rosabella leaned on him to stabilize herself better.

 

"I'm assigned to protect you," she explained shortly.

 

"On whose orders?" Steve bristled up just as she noticed Fury lying behind him, unresponsive.

 

"His," she breathed out, pushing past him and kneeling next to Fury. "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMT's!"

 

"Do you have a twenty on the shooter?" the person on the other side of the radio asked just as Steve opened the window.

 

"Tell him I'm in pursuit!" he ordered before smashing through the window and taking off after the shooter.

 

Rosabella winced as she lowered herself to the floor, making a note to pay for Steve’s apartment to be cleaned before she passed out.


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosabella had refused to sit by while her boss was in surgery, so when the doctor's backs were turned, she slipped out of the hospital room she was assigned to, and made her way over to where Steve was.

Rosabella had refused to sit by while her boss was in surgery, so when the doctor's backs were turned, she slipped out of the hospital room she was assigned to, and made her way over to where Steve was.

           

"Rosabella!" he yelped when she appeared by his side as silently as a shadow. "How do you do that? Should you be here?"

 

"It's called walking and yes I should be here- I was shot in the shoulder and had to have surgery to remove the bullets, after all," she snarked at him before turning to the doctors who were operating on her boss. "Is he going to make it?"

 

"I don't know," Steve answered honestly, wrapping an arm around her, either giving comfort and seeking it, neither one knew. "Agent Hill."

           

Rosabella didn't look up as the two talked ballistics, the words making her freeze up.

 

 _Yup, it's him alright_ , she thought grimly as a flat _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…_ made her jump in fright.

 

"I want you to charge him at one hundred!" barked the head doctor.

 

"Don't do this to me, sir," whispered Rosabella tearfully. “Please don’t do this to me, I beg you, sir.”

 

"Stand back! Three, two one. Clear!" Fury was given a shock with the defibrillator. "Pulse?"

 

"No pulse," answered a male nurse, getting a hoarse cry from Rosabella, who couldn't stop watching the nightmare unfolding before her.

 

"No pulse," confirmed another doctor.

 

"Okay, two hundred, please. Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear!" the doctor called out once more. "Give me epinephrine! Pulse?"

 

"Negative," the same male nurse called out.

 

"Don't do this to me, please!" whimpered Rosabella, tears dripping down her face. "Don't do this to me!"

 

Finally, the head doctor called for the time of death, and Rosabella buried her face into Steve's shirt, bawling her eyes out hysterically as Agent Hill rubbed her back comfortingly.


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosabella sniffled back a tear as she expertly balanced a coffee cup in one hand and a copy of the morning paper under her arm as she knocked on the door to Director Fury’s old office.

Rosabella sniffled back a tear as she expertly balanced a coffee cup in one hand and a copy of the morning paper under her arm as she knocked on the door to Director Fury’s old office.

 

“Come in!” She braced herself as she opened the door and entered the room. To her emotional relief, there were no changes to the office, other than a framed photo on the desk. Director Fury didn’t leave any personal belongings out.

 

“Good morning, sir,” she sweetly greeted the older man. She couldn’t help but notice the faint streaks of grey that marked his thinning blond hair, nor the way he made her uneasy. She knept the smile on her face as she handed him the coffee and placed the newspaper onto the desk, just the way Fury liked it. “I’m Director Fury’s assistant, sir- Rosabella Swan, but then again you probably knew that already…?”

 

She trailed off as he all but choked on his first sip of morning coffee.

 

“I apologize, my dear,” he coughed, setting the drink down and taking a deep breath of air. “But I wasn’t expecting you to be so _young_.”

 

“Graduated high school at twelve, Columbus University at eighteen with my degree in history and law,” she told him, her mind quirking up an eyebrow at his blatant lie. “Director Fury personally contacted me and asked me to join SHIELD following the farewell dinner with my fellow college classmates.”

 

“Impressive,” he muttered before standing and offering a ahnd to her. “Alexander Pierce.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you, sir.” Rosabella’s gut was telling her that he wasn’t to be trusted as she shook his hand, all the while keeping the pleasant smile on her face.

 

“I do hope you don’t mind, but I have some questions following the assassination on Fury’s life,” Pierce told her in a kindly voice as he motioned to a chair across from the desk. She took a seat, smoothing out the skirt of her dress to hide how shakey her hands got.

 

“Were you aware of Fury handing anything to Captain Rogers following being shot?” was the first question she was asked.

 

Rosabella took a deep breath of air in before exhaling.

 

“No, sir. If anything was exchanged between the two of them, I wasn’t aware of it- I was shot after all.” Here, she carefully moved the sleeve of her shirt down to reveal the scar, covered by a thick pad of gauze. “Besides, all that I can really remember was someone called Agent 13 bursting into the apartment and Steve jumping out a window…” Here, she trailed off, biting her lip as she struggled to remember exactly what happened two days previously.

 

"I know how hard this is for you," he began, leaning over to pat her hands. She wanted to recoil at his touch, but forced herself to accept his attempt at trying to comfort her. "But what all can you remember before he was…?"

 

"He peeped like he'd gotten into a bad rumble with somemat," she spoke, purposely speaking in lower Bronx slang. She noticed his eyes widen slightly. "I'm sorry sir, some habits are hard to kick."

 

"I understand, my dear." She had to stop herself from shuddering at the name he'd just called her. "Your file didn't say anything about you-"

 

"I wasn't," she interrupted him. "I mean, not officially. I just ran messages back and forth. It's common law never to kill a messenger; not unless you want a gang war on your hands."

 

"I see," he spoke calmly, leaning back in his leather chair behind the desk.

 

"They treated me well, gave me a roof over and head and food in my belly while I attended Columbus," she shrugged.

 

"And this was after your parents were murdered?" he asked her. She stiffened, sending him a look, letting him know that he was on uncharted territory. "Yes, I read everything you had collected. I must say, it's rather compelling, knowing that you graduated from one the most prestigious schools in the US and yet, you work for SHIELD."

 

"It’s my calling," she mumbled, happy that her background in acting and theatre were helping her greatly with this creepy man.

 

"Hmm…" he hummed. "And now is it true that you live with Captain Steve Rogers?"

 

“ _Live with_?" she chuckled. "I crash at his place from time to time, when my anxiety gets out of control and I can't stay by myself." This seemed to disappoint Pierce greatly. "I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted to hear, sir."

 

"No, don't be sorry, my dear," he chuckled humorlessly, leaning forward to place his elbows onto his knees.

 

Silence took over the room once, neither one wanting to speak. Rosabella bided her time, figuring that he had something to tell her.

           

            “Ah, captain!” She jumped at her voice, not directed at her thankfully. She stood and smiled shakily at Steve, who returned the smile. “I’m Alexander Pierce.”

           

            “Sir, it’s an honor,” Steve said, firmly shaking the offered hand.

           

            “The honor is mine, captain- my father served in the 101st.” Pierce sat down and motioned for the soldier to sit. Rosabella stood and went over to a corner, not to eavesdrop but to spring to attention should Pierce need anything at all. For the first time, she noticed an old picture of Fury and Pierce. He noticed her staring and smiled. “That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met. When I was at State Department in Bogota. ELN rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was deputy chief for the SHIELD station there. And he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the sewers. I said, "No, we'll negotiate." Turned out the ELN didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement, and what did they find? They find it empty. Nick had ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil. He saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter.”

           

            Rosabella couldn’t help but frown; if he truly did have a daughter, he would have a picture of her somewhere in the office.

           

            “So you gave him a promotion,” Steve was saying to the new director of SHIELD.

           

            “I’ve never had any cause to regret it. Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?”

           

            The brunette young woman blinked at how quickly the subject was changed.

           

            “I don't know,” Steve answered honestly. Rosabella didn’t have to catch his eye to know that he didn’t trust Pierce as far as he could throw him, either.

 

“Did you know it was bugged?” Pierce asked then.

 

“I did, because Nick told me,” was the answer from the American soldier. Rosabella’s face paled at the answer

 

“Did he tell you that he was the one who bugged it?” Rosabella frowned and shook her head. Nothing was really making an sense anymore. “I want you to see something.”

 

He turned on the TV, where the first thing Rosabella noticed was thet there was a stamp on the upper right hand corner flashing the word **_LIVE_**. A man who she’d never seen before was being asked questions, however, he stayed silent.

 

“ _Who hired you, Batroc_?”

 

Rosabella had to fight to keep her face from paling. Her father had once worked with a Mr. Batroc- could he been the same Batroc?

 

“Is that live?” Steve asked, a frown appearing in between his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, they picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers,” Pierce answered, turning back to Rosabella, who found herself playing with the collection of charm bracelets she wore to disguise her soulmark.

 

“Are you saying he's a suspect? Assassination isn't Batroc's line.” Rosabella didn’t have to look at him to see that he was frowning heavily.

 

“No, it's more complicated than that.” Rosabella wa sstarting to not trust the man more and more as the minutes ticked by. “Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star and he was contacted by e-mail and paid by wire transfer. And then the money was run through seventeen fictitious accounts, the last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech.”

 

“Am I supposed to know who that is?” Steve asked before being handed a file.

 

“Not likely. Veech died six years ago. His last address was 14-35 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick his mother lived at 14-37.” Rosabella couldn’t help but feel that Pierce was hiding something monumental.

 

“Are you saying Fury hired the pirates? Why?” Rosabella found herself asking.

 

Pierce chuckled without humor, the sound making her want to shiver at the creepiness of the sound. “The prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death.”

 

“If you really knew Nick Fury you'd know that's not true,” Steve retorted hotly.

 

“Why do you think we're talking? See, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists. We knew that despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, that to build a really better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies. Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today, makes me really, really angry.” Here, Pierce hesitated. “Captain, you were the last one to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident, and I don't think you do either. So I'm gonna ask again, why was he there?”

 

“He told me not to trust anyone,” was the answer. Short and to the point.

 

“I wonder if that included him,” Pierce said. Here, Steve paused for a moment before replying.

 

“I'm sorry. Those were his last words. Excuse me.” Steve picked up his shield and placed it onto his back before turning to make his way out of the office.

 

“Captain.” Steve stopped and turned to look at Pierce. “Somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. Anyone.”

 

Rosabella couldn’t help but shiver at his clear threat.

 

“Understood.” Steve turned to leave the office.

 

“I’ll walk you out to the lobby,” Rosabella volunteered, offering her new boss a sweet smile.


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t trust Pierce,” Steve muttered into Rosabella’s ear as they both stood in the elevator.

“I don’t trust Pierce,” Steve muttered into Rosabella’s ear as they both stood in the elevator.

 

The brunette sighed heavily, switching her weight to her other foot as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“I don’t either, but I’m going to give him a chance,” she breathed out in a quiet whisper. If Steve hadn’t been looking at her lips, he wouldn’t have known that she had said anything.

 

“Operations control,” Steve grunted out, prompting the elevator to start moving down. They both basked in awkward silence for a minute more before the lift stopped to let on three men, all in STRIKE uniform.

 

“Keep all STRIKE personnel on site,” a man was saying- Rosabella got the feeling it wasn’t to either of the STRIKE team members.

 

“Understood,” said one man, looking straight ahead of him with his hands clasped behind him.

 

“Yes sir,” chimed in the second man, taking a step backwards, next to Rosabella.

 

“Forensics,” the first man commanded the elevator as Steve gently pulled her to the other side of him, wrapping a brotherly arm around her shoulders as she leaned into his side.

 

“Cap,” the leader greeted Steve, nodding respcfuylly at her. “Ma’am.”

 

“Rosabella Swan,” she introduced herself sweetly, her smile shaky as she adverted her gaze to her toes.

 

“Brock Rumlow.” She practically shivered at the dark chuckle that escaped his mouth. “Evidence Response found some fibers on the roof they want us to see. You want me to get the tac- team ready?”

 

“No,” Steve firmly answered. “Let’s wait and see what it is first.”

 

“Right.” Rumlow nodded. Rosabella couldn’t help but notice that one of the STRIKE agents was touching his weapon nervously. The elevator stopped and more STRIKE agents filed in, making her feel claustrophobic.

 

“Wow, talk about sardines in a can, eh?” she joked, getting a wry smile out of Rumlow.

 

“What’s the status so far?” one of the newcomers was saying, his hand at his ear as he nodded a greeting to her.

 

“Administrations level,” the second newcomer said before bumping into Rosabella accidently. “Oh, excuse me.”

 

“You are excused,” Rosabella responded, her eyebrows scrunched up together as she tried to figure out what half of an entire squadron of STRIKE agents were doing squished into one elevator. Surely, everyone could’ve taken different lifts to their destinations?

 

“I'm sorry about what happened with Fury. Messed up, what happened to him.”

 

Rosabella jumped and stared at Rumlow, who was fidgeting with something in his pocket.

 

“Thank you,” Steve said as the elevator stopped to let four more STRIKE agents on. Rosabella turned to ask one of the men what was going on only to see him sweating bullet.

 

“Records,” one of the newcomers said in a monotone.

 

It took Rosabella but a second to realize that both she and Steve were now surrounded by agents.

 

“Before we get started,” Steve suddenly spoke up, pushing Rosabella behind him. “Does anyone want to get off?”


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight seemed to last forever to Rosabella, but in reality, it was only about five minutes before Steve broke the widow of the elevator and plummeted down to the concrete walkway some twenty floors down.

The fight seemed to last forever to Rosabella, but in reality, it was only about five minutes before Steve broke the widow of the elevator and plummeted down to the concrete walkway some twenty floors down.

 

“ ** _STEVE!!!_** ” Rosabella shrieked, falling to her knees as she carefully crawled over to peer down through the broken glass. To her utter relief, Steve was alive and running off. The young woman was dimly aware of a STRIKE team helping her up and out of the elevator. Tears ran down her face as a tinny voice reached her ears.

 

“He's headed for the garage. Lock down the bridge!” It took her a few second to recognize the voice as belonging to Jasper Sitwell, someone else who she couldn’t find herself to trust.

 

Rosabella was in shock as she was hustled to a room to await Pierce and his questions. She forced herself to remain calm as she clenched her still bleeding hands to her scraped knees. She ignored the pain as she grounded herself on the pain that was shooting from her hands and knees.

 

“Miss Swan, you’d have to forgive me if I’m suspicious of you, but...” Director Pierce froze before he had even entered the room fully, taking in the young woman’s state. He swore silently under his breath before stepping out of the room for a few minutes. He came back with a first aid kit, which he set onto the table and opened. He took Rosabella’s sluggishly bleeding hand into his and began to carefully bandage the wounds. “Are you alright, Miss Swan?”

 

Rosabella forced herself to respond with a squeaky “ _Yes sir_.” But she coulkd tell that her boss knew that she was lying.

 

“This is a level one emergency; all traffic lights in the district are red; all runways at BWI, IAD and Regan are being shut down; all security camera in the city are going through SHIELD; we’re scanning all open sources- phones, computers, PDAs.”

 

“Why?” Rosabella forced herself to ask, making eye contact with her boss. “Why are you hunting him?”

 

“Because he lied to me.” Rosabella’s head jerked up, shock on her face. “Captain Rogers had information regarding the death of Director Fury; he refused to share it. As difficult as this is to accept, Captain America is now a fugitive from SHIELD.”


End file.
